Drunken Delights Remake
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A rewrite of Drunken Delights as per request this one was an attempt at more humor.


**This was a request/suggestion from a good friend of mine, Kenju, it's a different take on my story Drunken Delights. What if Hiccup was a stud when he was drunk? Instead of just waking up with Astrid he wakes up with Astrid and Ruffnut. So without further ado Drunken Delights II :D **

**Oh just a warning this is like the first time I have ever written a threesome story so I am not promising that it will be even halfway decent. Hope you like it. **

Hiccup yawned in the morning air and woke feeling exhausted. His head was pounding as if Thor himself was pounding it with Mjollnir. His entire body hurt like hell.

He opened his emerald eyes and saw a silently sleeping Astrid with a content smile on her face and her long golden tresses draped like spun gold over his pillow. He gulped loudly and started backing out of his bed at an alarming rate for someone with only one leg when he felt soft flesh under his hand. He whipped his head around.

There, lying on his other side was Ruffnut, her wheat blond hair disheveled with a goofy grin on her face. Hiccup's pale face lost all color there was to it which wasn't much to begin with. His muscles protested entirely as he jumped away but there wasn't much he could do as Astrid was snuggled close to his left and Ruffnut to his right.

It was then that Astrid and Ruffnut simultaneously rolled over hugging his hips/legs (as he was sitting up) and Hiccup realized that they were all three nude. The color flooded his face as red as the setting sun. It was then that Astrid and Ruffnut's groggy eyes drifted open.

"Morning beautiful," Ruff growled smirking at Astrid.

"Morning," she responded, muttering, her hands running up and down Hiccup's thigh. Ruffnut was doing the same. They turned and looked up at the stunned Hiccup.

"Morning to you too, handsome," they muttered.

"Uhh…uhh…" was all the poor young dragon trainer could manage.

"What cat got your tongue?" Astrid asked, smirking.

"Not yet," Ruffnut said, climbing up his body and taking his lips with her own. Hiccup's eyes were wide in shock and he looked around desperately for some sort of explanation.

"Ruff," Astrid said, touching her shoulder.

"Wait your turn," she muttered, returning her lips to Hiccup's mouth.

"Ruff, seriously, look," the golden haired Valkyrie growled, pulling Ruffnut back. It was then that pale blonde looked at the madly blushing Viking boy.

"He doesn't remember what happened," Astrid said.

"Well he was pretty hammered last night?"

"I-I was?" Hiccup

"You were tossing 'em back like you were going to Valhalla that night," Ruffnut said.

"Well ya know he kinda did," Astrid said, "I think we should take him back," she said, sensually, turning back to face Hiccup. His emerald eyes widened as the girls both climbed up his body and kissed as they climbed. This time Astrid took Hiccup's lip's while Ruffnut kissed along his body.

When she took his erection in her hand he yelped and jumped away. Astrid shot a glare down Hiccup's body at Ruffnut.

"What?" she said, "I haven't had breakfast yet." Hiccup's eyes widened in shock and his face turned a little redder.

"Fine," Astrid rolled her eyes, "but I get to ride him into the ground first." Our poor young hero almost passed out hearing this being spoken about HIM.

"Deal!" Ruffnut agreed, plunging her mouth onto his cock. He jumped again before Astrid pinned him down so she could have her way with his mouth. As her lips touched his she spoke.

"Just relax, stud. You are gonna love this," she whispered softly. Hiccup gulped as she moved his hand to her beaded nipple. "Rub," she commanded in a deep moan. Her head thrown back and she rubbed her damp core against his skin sending fire straight to his engorged cock where Ruffnut was working it in her mouth.

"Mmm," he groaned thrusting up into her mouth.

"Nn," she groaned, as did Astrid. Their groans sent ecstasy through him setting his nerves on fire and making everything much more sensitive; the heat from Astrid's core rubbing against his flesh, the heat from Ruffnut's mouth as she bobbed up and down his length, and every sound that they made of pure delight.

Hiccup didn't know what had happened the previous night but he doubted that it had felt this good to his nulled drunken senses. He didn't know what he was supposed to do though. His body seemed to react in ways that made him feel great but he wanted the girls to feel good, too. If their moans were any indication he was doing a good job and didn't even realize it.

Astrid was hoping Hiccup would start moving his hand closer to where she needed it soon or she feared she might explode. Damn Ruffnut to Hel for calling that part of him so early in the morning. That should have been hers.

After a few more moments of letting him caress her breasts she moaned, "Ughn, touch me, Hiccup."

"I am Astrid," he said, his voice cracking nervously.

"No," she groaned grabbing his hand and thrusting it between her thighs to her soaked core, "touch me HERE!"

"Urk!" Hiccup gulped as she pressed his fingers into her and she started rocking on them. She started moaning loudly. He felt a small nub and started to rub it with his thumb. She gasped and her back arched forward, jutting her small but pert breasts forward.

Ruffnut raised her head and smiled wrapping her arms around Astrid's waist nipping her neck and rubbing her breasts.

"Oh gods," Astrid gasped and Hiccup moaned as her tight inner walls clenched around his fingers and he replaced it with a still throbbing and already neglected though it was left moments ago body part. Ruffnut moved her head down while Hiccup moved his up in a kiss. Astrid's hand rubbed over Ruffnut's breasts and Hiccup's chest.

Astrid let a scream tear through her lungs as her orgasm took her over. Hiccup groaned as her fingernails dug into his skin. She collapsed beside him her breath heaving. Ruffnut smiled and sat up straddling Hiccup just over his member. Rubbing her folds over his member.

"Nope," Astrid said, taking her arm and pulling the taller girl off. "Uh-uh. I am riding him into the ground."

"You were already brought to your orgasm. My turn," Ruffnut argued.

"Then get it the same way I got mine."

"But Astrid…" Ruffnut moaned, sitting up across Astrid's body.

"Like Hel," Astrid said, her breasts still heaving.

"Fine," Ruffnut grumbled, "But YOU have to make up for it."

"Again, like Hel. Get Hiccup to do it," she said.

"Fine," Ruffnut grumbled. Pulling Hiccup over to her and kissing him fiercely. Hiccup ran his hand down her stomach as he did Astrid's but Ruffnut grabbed his wrist.

"Not that way, hot stuff," she said with a grin that could only be described as Ruffnut.

"Uh-oh," Hiccup squeaked.

"You didn't seem to mind last time," Astrid gasped, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Hiccup glanced from one blonde to the one scooching up his torso to rest her core over his mouth. He saw Astrid smile before Ruffnut's thigh blocked his view. The weight of Astrid straddling his hips her back pressed against Ruff's as she slid her wet core along his lower abdomen.

"Urk," he sputtered, "Wh-what am I supposed to d-do?"

"Lick!" Ruff groaned in her growling voice. Hiccup flicked his tongue out nervously across her folds.

"Mnn!" she groaned. Astrid smiled rubbing her damp flesh against his abdomen. Hiccup started to lick Ruffnut's folds more enjoying the sound's she made. She started rocking along his mouth when Astrid brushed her folds over his tip.

"You are gonna love this," she growled, slamming onto his member. Hiccup jumped in surprise at the sudden sensation, slamming into Ruffnut's crotch.

"Omph!" she grunted, slowing his swift ascent. He collapsed as she shoved him back down, "Focus, stud!" she demanded. Hiccup licked her again, this time delving his tongue into her own folds.

"Freyja Above!" the two girls shouted, one riding his member the other his mouth. Hiccup just couldn't believe his luck and the sensations running through his body.

"Oh, Hiccup," the girls growled, "So close!"

"Nnmm," he growled, his hands lighting on Astrid's hips.

Ruffnut came first, throwing her head back screaming, her walls clamping and her fluids splashing onto his face. Astrid was second arching her back and screaming his name. Hiccup grunted and buried himself deep into her and spilling his seed into her. The girls flopped to each side of him curling close to his sides. He gulped but wrapped his arms around each of them.

They lay there Astrid and Ruffnut's hands splayed across his scrawny chest staring up at him like love struck children. Hiccup smiled nervously. Suddenly there was a banging from his father's room, below.

"KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!" he yelled. "SOME OF BERK IS STILL TRYING TO SLEEP!" Hiccup's face paled and he looked at the two Cheshire grins on the girls faces before squinching his eyes shut in distress while Ruffnut and Astrid laughed.

"Oh gods what is everyone gonna say?" Hiccup groaned.

"Who cares?" Ruffnut said.

"Yeah," Astrid agreed, purring, "Me and Ruff know how much of a stud you are."

**I hope you guys like it :D it was a swift writing job and I tried to keep everyone in character. This was again a re-make of Drunken Delights. ENJOY! Again this was an idea originally given to me by Kenju**


End file.
